The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for covering animals and, in particular, such apparatus and methods that are adapted to cover animal wounds and/or to facilitate lifting of a sick, wounded, or infirm animal.
It has long been recognized that wounds should be protected while healing. For example, a bandage is applied to a laceration to physically support the skin at the laceration and to reduce chance of infection. The term xe2x80x9cwoundxe2x80x9d is broadly defined herein to describe any internal (e.g., broken bone) or external (e.g., laceration) injury caused by sickness or intentional (e.g., surgery) or unintentional trauma. Examples of wounds include skin and coat disorders, pre-surgical (operative) care, post-surgical (operative) aftercare, lacerations, abrasions, incisions, skin irritation, broken bones, and the like. The term xe2x80x9ccoverxe2x80x9d when used herein as a noun refers to a fabric member that covers at least a portion of an animal. In this sense, a cover may form, or may be used in conjunction with, a splint, bandage, stitching, dressing, cast, or other member or material.
The present invention relates to covers that are particularly suited for use on animals, and that application will be described herein in detail. The present invention may also have application to humans, however, so the scope of the present invention should be determined by the claims appended hereto and not the following detailed description.
Conventional covers for animals are simply adaptations of similar covers for humans. Sterile guaze bandages, white plaster casts, and stitches developed for humans are all applied to animals.
But the covering of a wound presents unique problems when the wound is on an animal. Initially, the animal cannot be expected to cooperate in the healing process. One cannot instruct the animal to xe2x80x9cstay in bedxe2x80x9d during the healing process or to call for help if a cover begins to fall off. To the contrary, an animal may have natural instincts that cause it to act in a manner that is detrimental to the healing process. For example, an animal may lick, bite, or scratch a wound following surgery; this licking may harm surgical stitches and increases the likelihood of infection. An animal may also scratch at a bandage that causes discomfort.
In addition, the physical structure of the animal may not be conducive to the application of currently available covers. For example, the hind leg of a dog is often configured such that a wrapped bandage or dressing will tend to slide down when the animal moves around or, if applied too tautly, may inhibit blood circulation. And the simple fact that most animals have fur, hair, feather, or scales means that the class of covers that employ adhesives is far less effective when applied to animals, without intrusive measures such as extensive shaving or without the adhesive causing further injury.
Conventional covers not only present physical problems when applied to animals, but they can also cause psychological problems that are more intense in animals. A conventional cover may make the animal to which the cover is applied feel isolated and vulnerable, especially when with other animals. And other animals often will act aggressively towards the animal wearing a cover because the wounded animal looks different.
Methods developed specifically for covering wounds on animals include the device commonly referred to as an xe2x80x9cElizabethan collarxe2x80x9d. The Elizabethan collar comprises a thin plastic cone worn with its narrow end about the animal""s neck and the wide end extends towards the animal""s face. The Elizabethan collar inhibits the animal""s ability to bite or lick its wound but can interfere with the animal""s vision, eating, drinking, self grooming, and play.
Another common method of covering animal wounds is to use a tee shirt designed for infants or small children. Usually, the two front legs are inserted through the sleeves of the shirt to hold the shirt in place. This method is ineffective in many situations. First, a tee shirt made for a child does not closely conform to the animal""s body. The animal can easily move the shirt from over the wound and then lick, bite, or scratch the wound. A tee shirt also covers only a portion of the animal""s torso, usually leaving the hind quarters unprotected. And some animals are simply too small for even the smallest infant""s tee shirt. The fabric from which infant""s tee shirts are made usually contain natural fibers that cannot withstand the wear and tear of an active animal.
Conventional covers used by veterinarians, such as those developed for use on humans, Elizabethan collars, and infant tee shirts, all have drawbacks when used on animals, and the need thus exists for improved covers for animals.
A professional patentability search conducted on behalf of the applicant uncovered the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,764 to Moy discloses a sheet of material that extends around an animal""s neck to inhibit the animal""s ability to bite or lick a wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,508 to Engman discloses an animal bandage comprising a sheet of material adapted to be wrapped around the animal and secured along two edges with a fastening means such as a hook and loop fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,888 to DeAngelis et al. discloses a shield for animals that is wrapped around an area of the animal to be protected. This device comprises two hinged sections that are secured in a closed position around the animal and fastened together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,676 to Colquist discloses a canine jacket having a foam plastic insert that inhibits the animal""s ability to bite or lick a wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,600 to Zielinski discloses a protective body suit for animals. This suit is substantially tailored for a particular size of animal and requires a connecting means such as a zipper, hook and loop fastener, and tie, or the like to maintain the suit on the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,628 to Adair discloses a bandage for animals that is initially configured as a flat sheet and then is wrapped partially around the animal and tied to secure the sheet on the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,443 to Huey discloses a protective cover for dogs comprising a flat sheet with leg holes that is fastened around the dog with fasteners spaced along the back of the dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,827 to Caster-Udell discloses a dog blanket of elastic material that is tailored for a particular size of animal and employs a zipper that extends along the back of the animal to allow the blanket to be put on and taken off.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,338 to Levengood discloses an ornamental design for a protective garment for dogs and cats.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,151 to Dickey discloses an ornamental design for a protective garment for canines.
These devices are all relatively expensive to manufacture and thus are impractical for use as disposable items on a large scale. The complexity of the devices disclosed in the prior art render them difficult to put on and take off, especially for a non-professional.
The present invention is a protective covering for animals. The cover is made of an elastic, breathable material that stretches and then recovers to snugly fit the animal.
In one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the cover preferably comprises a main body in the form of a hollow cylinder having open ends in which two or four appendage openings are formed. The cover may further include one or more appendage extensions that are attached to the main body at the appendage openings such that an appendage, such as a leg or tail, of the animal is received within the appendage extension. The appendage extension thus covers and protects a wound on the appendage.
In another exemplary embodiment, the protective cover of the present invention is designed to be easily placed onto and removed from the animal. The present invention may thus also be embodied in a method for covering a wound on an animal in which the cover is pulled over a portion of the animal, such as the animal""s head or tail, and then onto the portion of the animal to be covered.
In yet another embodiment, the protective cover of the present invention is provided with straps to allow a sick, wounded, or infirm animal to be lifted. In certain animals, age, wounds, or sickness make it difficult for the animal to stand on its own. The protective cover of the present invention can be configured with a seam along the animal""s back and straps that extend under the animal to allow a person to grasp the straps and lift the animal to its feet. This embodiment has many of the advantages of the embodiments described above in addition to the advantage of assisting the animal to stand.
The protective cover of the present invention is comfortable for the animal, does not interfere with the animal""s vision, allows freedom of movement to the animal, and does not require removal for the animal to eat, drink, groom, or play. The protective cover of the present invention can be put on and taken off by a non-professional. The simplicity of the cover of the present invention also means that it can be manufactured inexpensively and efficiently in large quantities and may be disposed of rather than reused.
An important benefit of the present invention is that the elasticity of the cover holds the cover snugly against the animal. In contrast to prior art covers that do not snugly fit the animal, the cover of the present invention xe2x80x9chugsxe2x80x9d the animal in a manner that appears to comfort the animal. This comforting of the animal can be an important factor in the animal""s tolerance of treatment and eventual recovery.